


彼何人斯

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 积毁销骨失帝业 饮鸩止渴怨椒浆
Series: 三国 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空

已经远远超出了早朝的时间，含章殿上仍然为一件大事争执不休。关中督使持节太尉魏延承命自长安返，刘禅避而不见，与群臣商议如何处置。事到如今，骑虎难下。他不想背一个鸟尽弓藏的恶名，非得群臣表态，来证实他的观点，好为自己开脱。

御史中丞孟获出班，俯囟启奏：“魏延长年驻外，行事专断，为人强佷，国中多有流言。今彼不能下洛阳，却累请益兵，是养寇自重也。陛下既召延还，不可再委以兵权。至于其罪，伏惟圣裁。”

刘禅犹疑：“先帝在日，每称延忠勇，是以倾心相托，镇保国境。今延奉诏还京，未有异动，足见其诚。岂可因敌国传言而废股肱？”

尚书令董允躬身道：“君臣不可相疑。纵彼无反志，经此一讯，亦难免怨怼主上。以三辅之资，或自立，或犯上，易如反掌。臣等与延皆无私怨，盖为社稷，不得不昧死进言。”

刘禅不语，手指轻轻敲着几案。

中军师杨仪失意已久，此时怨毒丛生，越众而出，“闻魏延取长安时，便招聚以武犯禁之人，不惜以官身与交，乱军废法。持节督关中，仍与天下豪杰壮士往来，妄议时事，将欲有为。臣惶恐，实不知其心。”

这话就像一片阴霾，将刘禅心中最后一点仁慈也吞没了。他长出一口气：“以魏延属狱案治。”

上意既明，三司也就好办了。大理自矜手段，“饶他咬钉嚼铁汉，一番勘问，管教乖乖俯首画押。”不料魏延素性矜高，竟将朝廷典刑视若无物。大理心中突突地恼了：你便只将我等当刀笔吏么？一时龙文鞭影，姹紫嫣红，死而复苏，竟夕无果。泼水弄醒过来的间隙，令史也曾好言劝的：何必强项，以血肉之躯去扛那诸般刑罚？魏延只是怒道：“乌有之事，如何能招！”

那几天，常有乌鸦在宪台外嘶鸣，暮去朝来，搅得御史们不得清静。深秋近冬，天黑得早，一排排柏树鬼影幢幢，直教人心里也发虚。

十月，梓潼太守杨戏面君述职。他在任清约不烦，时人多许，只因染疾，朝中有召回另用之意。刘禅听完汇报，看他不思告退的样子，心下暗嗤：

“卿从外来，市井近有何闻？”

杨戏亦无甘言，单刀直入：“陛下征魏延还朝，入成都时，轴折车废。百姓颇以为异。”

刘禅脸色一沉，杨戏已顺势伏地，免冠奏道：

“陛下圣明烛鉴：魏延一匹夫耳，死不足惜。臣恐三辅军民窃不自安，一旦穷蹙，有负陛下深恩。”

刘禅坐在御座上，只能看见他被束得极整肃的发髻，犹如一镜平波间突生的礁石，不禁哼了一声：“何用卿言，朕已着人前去接管。”他停顿了一下，怀着自负与不耐的心情，刻意强调：“姜伯约才略兼备，堪为柱石。”言外之音，已当这世上没魏延这个人了。

杨戏的表情有了一丝微妙的抽搐。他慢慢抬起头，目光仍是垂地，口气却不再哀恳，落到刘禅耳中，竟添了几分悲凉的谑意：

“古之奔臣……”

刘禅似被抽了一鞭，眼中的怒火再压不住，厉声道：“杨戏！你敢诽谤大臣！”

杨戏不慌不忙，再次叩首，“臣不佞，在朝累纪，不能为主分忧。今又抱病，不堪效用，乞骸骨以全宗族。”

借谏要君。刘禅恨得攥紧了凭几，几乎脱口问出“你与魏延有什么勾结？”然而这太可笑了。谁都知道魏延戍边已久，朝中无人，更不要说与外放官员有什么私交了。怎么，陷了一个，还要深文罗织，再屈杀第二个吗？

“你滚吧。”半晌，他摔下这一句，起身拂袖而去。

大理来请旨，谓延终不肯自诬。刘禅心知夜长梦多，就此结案。为免物议，不予弃市，只在狱中处决，全他颜面，也算是一桩恩典。谁知魏延到死气性不改，竟将一壶鸩酒全喝了。那天狱卒打扫囚室费了老大工夫，到处是血，地都弄脏了。刘禅闻报，气得没法，令将魏延家眷速速流放汶山。

姜维羁旅托国，刘禅原想着他无所藏私。被杨戏这么一说，到底是不敢派姜维去长安，思虑再三，改命阎宇。这阎宇却是头一个行事拖沓的，尚未赶至关中，三辅已尽归魏地。长安吏员闻魏延死状，相顾道：“太尉之心，天日可表，尚不得活。何况吾辈？”径直降了敌庭。

就在魏国弹冠相庆蜀中自乱时，有一丛新鲜的、作态低昂的花，从故南郑侯府的角落里悄悄生出来。清晨是洁白的，皓然如雪；至午便渐转妃色，仿佛绯绡；到了傍晚，一朵朵硕大的花，便似有人含血喷之，骄傲地跃上枝头，刺痛观者的眼睛。锦里无不争传。益州学士杜琼悄对人言：“那是芙蓉啊。”袖中占了一课，已知亡国之象。

枉教绝世深红色，妒杀天寒独倚时。


	2. Chapter 2

魏延在幽冥中急剧地下坠。

像云梯上被砸落的卒子，无法掌控自己的身家性命。

腹中仍是刀绞一般，只觉比方才痛得更狠了。咬烂嘴唇也止不住齿间溢出的嘶气。毕竟，以他喝下的鸩酒之量，足以毒杀一头牛了。

在彻底失去意识之前，他跌入了一片水中。

这……就是黄泉吗？水很冷，穿透四体五骸，涤荡着这些日子以来的伤口。冷水刺激了他的神经，渐清醒了几分，感觉有人轻轻拍打着水面，节奏感很好。

……这是把我当一匹布料在浣洗？

赐死之人没来由地想起了长安秋夜，万户捣衣声。

他睁大了双眼，透过粼粼波光，看到了岸上的神仙之概。世间土偶木梗，岂能尽一二之妙。素车白马，只有江潮才可拟之啊。

“伍君？”

潮神眉目清扬，算是应了。

“我……不必的。”他挣扎着要起身，被一记浪轻而易举地推回原地：

“你以为你这个样子能见人？”

赭衣也掩饰不了的血迹。别说见人了，见鬼都成问题。

魏延只好继续偃卧，听潮神数道：

“果真是愚不可及。知道主上疑忌，不会跑么？”

“臣心如水，愿得考覆。”

潮神冷哼一声。这是学了几句硬气话，就来给傻事找名目了。他也不同他理论，手下使了暗劲，水流更急促地涌入刑伤，钻进对方的骨缝。魏延险些叫出声。

“现在晓得疼了？”清水回流，便成了殷色。

那新鬼咬牙闭目只是强忍，半晌喘过气来，连连道谢：

“废弃之人，承君重顾。”

潮神收了手，优雅地袖于雨袂风裳中。水位低落，将他托起。魏延想着祭如在祭神如神在，当日伍庙中供奉牛酒，到底得福。他天生是个贪心不足的性儿，既已无碍，偏又大胆求道：

“延死，国尚在。恐贼乘隙来犯，还乞伍君，多加庇佑。”

潮神大怒，一掌击落，水飞三尺，有几滴毫不留情地扫在他脸上：

“冥顽不灵！”

“可……可延听说，”他结结巴巴地争辩，“君亦有盘门风雨之拒！”

小时听老人说古，最激奋的便是入郢鞭尸，最气愤的是属镂双赐，最感人的，却是十一年后，越兵犹怕伍员头。

“——那是几个汉儒胡诌！”潮神气得连当家的秘密都卖了，“无道之君，天不祚尔！”

获罪于天，无所祷也。

魏延一霎失神。

这也是对的。西川并非子胥显灵之地。可，以他的急智，此时更不知求谁好了。左思右想，还是自己往惠陵走一遭。便用肘支撑着身体爬起来，执意选了一个方向。

“这就走了？”潮神喝道，“你好自在呵！”

魏延俯地一拜：

“再造之恩，容后报上。以身为享祭亦无怨。”

痴儿如此不寤。可若不放他去，死也不甘心的。 

潮神决定再也不管他的事了。


	3. Chapter 3

九原踉跄难行，说的是新鬼不及旧鬼捷步。倘若这新鬼连前尘都没收拾尽就赶路，无疑自食其果。

魏延往成都走走停停，费时许久，仍不曾望见惠陵的柏树。

他就此拜辞伍君，当然是逞能。走得匆忙，余毒未解，痛楚像蛇一样地缠上来。口鼻间淤血又集，不得不用手背擦拭。正狼狈间，被一双手牢牢扶住。魏延恰待挣脱，对方也是习武之人，哪容他闪避，觌面相对，唤了声“文长将军”。

壮室之年，堂堂一表，想不到竟是刘备义子，刘封。

“……公子？”

“父皇命我来接将军。”

原来先帝早知了。

魏延一生要强，未肯受惠。只今日重伤脱力，没奈何任凭安排。须臾已到御前，天颜堪睹。他轻轻挣开刘封的扶持，勉力站定，要行参见。

“不必见礼了。”刘备制止。晏驾多年的老皇帝看着昔日爱将，憔悴不堪，几乎要认不出来了。一时无数疑问涌上心头，化作那哀愤的一句：

“卿事何得至此？”

——你怎么把自己搞成了这个样子！

魏延只觉凄苦，天旋地转，再也立不住脚，“臣实未反！”

一身罪囚的赭衣，跪在了先帝面前。

狱中考掠备至，终不引咎，于是棰楚愈毒。潮神原想着给他换身衣裳，结果也没办成。等他虑及这一点，已经迟了，越发不安。

刘封见势不妙，果断退去。只剩刘备一人攥着手杖，怒火更炽：“朕岂不知？！”

向日瞧着挺机灵一后生，应对得体，如今连帝心所指都不明了么？百口莫辩，不过是阳间人暗室欺心，岂瞒得过阴司神目如电。

魏延不敢再触鳞，胸中起伏，拱手奏道：

“诏书以臣拥兵自重，忘节擅专，无起、信之功，有黥、彭之忿。臣心可剖，恨无烛照。”

他只思长安来之不易，临走前还告诫下属，切勿作乱。而今三辅亦失。又不是每个人都会傻等着昏君来杀。犹记初战告捷时，举国欢腾，诸子并升。魏延奏上，请迁惠陵梓宫于旧都。后主以为不急于一时，使持节督关中，勉其更克洛。现在看来，这是明智之举，不然岂非将先帝衣冠弃于贼手？

若以实论，朝中参劾，倒也不全是捕风捉影。至少打下长安，尽将城中之物赏军，这一条是真的。因此还同助力的乔义士闹了点不愉快。本是萍水相逢，事了拂衣去。未想数年之后，“勾结草莽”也成了一条罪名。

刘备以杖击地，军政一概不问，只是痛惜：

“卿固无愧，奈卿妻子何？”

此话触动为臣的衷肠，未及出声，泪先滚下来。他自知被谗死，亲族难免牵连，却是半分责也卸不去的。默默流涕，恨己行差踏错，累及无辜。心上重锤乱敲，几不曾碎，将头埋得更深，强自抑道：

“臣……失仪了。”

刘备走下座来，一把将他拽起，“说什么糊涂话！”

魏延只是洒泪，低首怀惭。刘备寻思着要找个什么东西给他遮掩，画屏后传来一声朗笑：

“主公不消了。”

法正是惠陵陪臣中唯一一个不以“陛下”呼昭烈的。与刘备不拘君臣之礼，其乐融融。此时翩然转出，往魏延面上觑了一眼，递过一方帕子去：

“我等正要来拜太尉，不想先见了牛衣夜哭。”

魏延接过，攥在手上却不擦，“教翼侯笑话了。”

“谁笑你了！”法正眸中晶光灿灿，只对刘备微微躬身，仍用了旧时称呼，“不是小人说句放肆的话，这鲤庭之教，主公可不该轻纵了。”

刘备横了他一眼，“辱子不德，朕自有计较。”

太平本是将军定，你道将军真不知弓藏之惧？然而有些人，就是一心无畏向前，了却君王天下事，顺便了结了自己有用之躯。他年青史，尚责其甚愚，不足保身。

“我只希望这样的傻子少几个才好。”潮神还东海，一路怅笑。

2017年1月


End file.
